Just Another Love Story
by lil Minghia
Summary: In their travels, Barbossa stopped at Tortuga and picked up a number of women. Who better than to take Giselle and Scarlett? So now, the two of them are aboard the Black Pearl braving the unknown waters together...


**In their travels, Barbossa stopped at Tortuga and picked up a number of women. Who better than to take Giselle and Scarlett? So now, the two of them are aboard the Black Pearl braving the unknown waters together... **

That is part of me and my friends' Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest roleplay. It actually takes place after the second movie.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters, so yeah. Let the story begin! xD

**Just Another Forbidden Love Story**

Giselle was resting against Barbossa's cabin door. She had just been kicked out because she had eaten one of Barbossa's grapes. She moved over to the other side of the door so that she would not be in any danger if the door suddenly swung open. She sat down and crossed her legs; there were too many overly friendly people on the ship. Scarlett was off somewhere, most likely with Gibbs or Cotton. She sighed, and starting looking at the crew. Bo'sun was not so bad looking after all he was somewhat handsome, at least in Giselle's mind. "Bo'sun love! Come take a break! The men aren't going to stop working just because you're sitting." Giselle called out to him, attracting quite a few stares from the other members of the crew.

Bo'sun looked at Giselle for a moment then turned his back to her. He had better things to do, then mess around with a woman. "Come on Bo'sun! Please." Giselle begged in her best girlish tone she could. He reluctantly turned around to see her beautiful face begging, he did like a good beggar… Therefore, he decided a little break would not hurt anything. Bo'sun glared at Twigg, one of his crewmates. His nostrils flaring threateningly as he crossed the deck. Bo'sun sat down next to Giselle, his huge hands on his knees. Giselle wrapped her arm around one of Bo'sun's. "You have huge muscles." Giselle said as she scooted as close as humanly possible to Bo'sun.

He looked down at her and a slight smile could be seen. She giggled with glee as he flexed his muscles. "You really are strong." Giselle said with a gleam in her eyes. Bo'sun smirked and swiftly got to his feet while picking her up. Before she knew it, she was up in the air. Her arms hugged his neck as he swung her around in a quick circle. Barbossa came bursting out of his cabin, and Bo'sun gently put Giselle down and stepped in front of her.

"Yes, Cap'n?" He asked in his deep voice. Barbossa's expression looked wild and pissed off. One glare towards Giselle was all it took for Bo'sun to scoop Giselle up with one hand and place her out of the way. She took the hint and sat back down a little ways away from where she had been sitting with Bo'sun. "Cap'n what are your commands?" He boomed as he glared at a couple of his crewmates to get back to work.

"Aye." Barbossa said before spinning around to face Bo'sun. "Davy Jones be wantin' his heart back." Barbossa said warily as he eyed the crew for a few moments. "Full speed ahead, and don't ye dare stop fer anything." Barbossa said with one last look at the crew. He headed back to his cabin, but gave Giselle a nasty look like it was all her fault. He slammed the cabin door shut behind him with a loud bang.

Giselle sat there a little taken aback; she had not been expecting that. After all, it was not as if she had asked to come aboard the Black Pearl. She was taken as a prize from the plundering they had done at Tortuga. Bo'sun was now completely ignoring her; he had been the only member of the crew that had shown her any kindness. She would have called out to him again, but he looked like he would snap at her. His jaw was clenched besides when he barked out random orders to the crew.

She sat there quietly for what seemed like hours, before everything started to calm down. It was growing darker by the second, and Giselle was starting to nod off. Bo'sun handed the order barking over to Gibbs, whom gladly accepted it. He looked over to where Giselle was nodding off. _Right where I left her_, he thought to himself. He walked over to her and kneeled down in front of her. He gently touched her chin with his finger, and she immediately woke up. "Time for you to sleep." He said roughly, as he held his hand out for her. She looked up at him sleepily and took his hand. He lifted her up easily and put his arm around her to steer her towards his own small cabin like room that was located below deck.

She almost stumbled going down the stairs, but he caught her easily enough. He led her into his room and closed the rickety door behind them. There was a small bed in the far corner that had a small ratty sheet bunched up in a ball. There was a little table, more of a bed stand by the bed. The chair that must have been used at one point was lying broken on the floor. Besides the bed and the table, there was not much else in the room.

Giselle became more aware of her surroundings as she woke up more. She gave a fleeting glance to Bo'sun, but she could not read the expression on his face. "Don't worry miss; you'll be safe with ole Bo'sun." He said in his deep voice, comforting her. Bo'sun walked over to the bed and laid down, beckoning Giselle closer. She obeyed and laid down with him, he threw the blanket over her and himself. He then put his arm over her protectively. Giselle felt quite safe in his arms, she knew that nothing bad would happen to her, at least not this night.

Giselle awoke the next morning by herself, but with something new looking on the bed stand. She threw the ratty sheet off herself and sat up to get a better look at it. It was a dress, and a beautiful one at that. She wondered if it was indeed for her, who else was it for? Bo'sun? Very unlikely indeed that a man like that wore dresses, especially on a ship like this! She thought quickly to herself as she got up to take a better look at it. It wound not be a perfect fit, but it was close enough. She crept over to the door and slightly opened it, seeing all the hanging bed things empty. She shut the door again and crossed the room to put the dress on.

The one she was wearing now was ratty and gross. When she bent down to look at the bottom of the dress, she noticed a bowl of water and a washcloth. She almost screamed with joy. Not just a new dress, but the option of having a bath! Now that was something to celebrate. She felt the bowl and it was still warm, he had even heated it for her! At least she liked to think all of this was for _her_. She moved the dress on to the bed and lifted the bowl of water onto the little table. She took off the ratty dress she was wearing now, leaving her in her under garments. It was a shame she did not have new under garments to wear, but she was glad for what she did have. After bathing herself in the warm water and drying herself off, she put on the new dress.

She had been right; it was close enough to her size. The only thing was that it was a tad bit too small, which only made her breasts look bigger. She didn't really mind though, it only helped make her life a speck easier. She figured that she should head up to the deck; maybe she could get something to eat. She had gone to bed quite early and had missed what little supper they usually had. She left her old dress folded up on the table and the bowl put back where she found it.

When she reached the deck, Bo'sun was leaning against the side of the ship gazing out at the horizon. She walked over to him, dodging the random people in her way. She thought she looked stunning in the baby blue dress. She had originally thought it was gray in the dim light of Bo'sun's cabin. "Thank you." She said quietly as she stood beside him. He looked down at her, no doubt admiring the dress. He pulled a peach out of his pocket and handed it to her. Her eyes lit up with glee, "How did you manage to find a peach!" She nearly shrieked but clapped a hand over her mouth with a warning look to keep quiet from Bo'sun.

She gingerly took a small bite out of it and tried to offer Bo'Sun to take a bite, but he simply refused. He looked down at her; she sure did look good in that dress. He knew that it was worth it to steal a couple of dresses when woman were on board. Where the other one had disappeared to he didn't know. He had woken up at dawn as usual, but he had let her sleep. No sense in waking her up he had thought, and besides he had to fight to get that peach for her.

After a few minutes, Giselle had finished off the peach. Just in time too. Barbossa had come bursting out of his office once again. Giselle quickly but discreetly tossed what was left of the peach overboard. "BO'SUN!" Barbossa yelled stalking over to where they were standing. "What are ye doin'? Playing with the captives now are ye? Get a hold of yourself!" Giselle winched at his words, was that all Bo'Sun was doing? _Playing_ with her?


End file.
